Even If the Moon Fell Down Tonight
by Chasing Down A Daydream
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Basically my take on the Klaine proposal that SHOULD have happened in the finale :) Enjoy!


**I couldn't help myself. I had to write it. My heart broke when the ONE thing I wanted to be in the Season finale, wasn't it it. So I wrote what I wished would have happened. The Klaine proposal! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it! :)**

**Song: If the Moon Fell Down - Chase Coy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did.**

* * *

Blaine was becoming antsy. More so as another minute ticked by. He was exceedingly happy for his glee club director and wished him and the now Mrs. Schuester all the luck in their marriage. A marriage that had been in the works for far too long. As he stood, foot nervously tapping the floor, hand grasped loosely around the small, velvet box, he couldn't get the words out of his head. _True love. Soul mate. Meant to be. _Yes, all those things were true for him and Kurt, he just knew it. He _felt_ it. Every day he was away from Kurt, he felt his heart being ripped open an inch further. Ever smile or laugh elicited from said boy made his heart leap out of his chest. Every kiss, every touch. Every _moment _spent in each others presence was a moment he cherished dearly. He couldn't bear to see the looks of disappointment and fear and anger wash across Kurt's perfect porcelain face again. He hated himself for ever having put it there in the first place. But after months and months of mending and getting back on the right track, Blaine finally felt that he could get a second chance. A second chance he had been longing for for so long; too long.

The small box twirled gently between his fingers, begging to make itself know. Blaine's heart was suddenly beating a mile a minute. He sneaked a glance over at the slightly taller boy standing next to him, his delicate hands clapping wildly for the newly-married couple. He had been by Blaine's side from the moment they had won Regionals. He had hugged Blaine tightly, whispering how proud he was of him. Kurt had yet to move to congratulate the couple, keeping close to Blaine's side. Blaine smiled at the happy look across Kurt's own face. He could stare at him forever and never get bored.

Suddenly, Kurt was grinning brightly at him, blushing slightly when he'd realized Blaine had been staring. Blaine saw the spark in Kurt's eyes, and wanted so badly to close the mere inches in between them and claim Kurt's lips as he had done so many times before. But he couldn't. Not here. Not yet. Kurt gestured forward, toward Mr. and Mrs. Schuester. Blaine nodded at him, tucking the ring back into his pocket before moving up to the couple alongside Kurt, offering their congratulations, giving both hugs before turning back to converse with the rest of their friends.

Blaine smiled inwardly when he felt Kurt's gentle, almost non-existent touch on the small of his back, guiding him over to the piano. "You should sing something," Kurt suggested with nearly pleading eyes. He quickly agreed, taking a seat at the piano and, despite the noise level, began playing a slow melody, drowning out any and all conversation quickly.

_Every time I see your smile_  
_It makes my heart beat fast_  
_And though it's much too soon to tell_  
_I'm hoping this will last_

The first verse came smoothly, Blaine forcing his eyes upon the ivory piano keys, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. He was caught up in his own world as he sang. He looked up though, when he realized Kurt was lying on his stomach on top of the piano, facing Blaine as he playing, wonder and amazement in his eyes even now.

_Cuz I just always wanna have you right here by my side_  
_The future's near but never certain_  
_At least stay here for just tonight_

_I must of done something right_  
_To deserve you in my life_  
_I must of done something right_  
_Along the way_

He couldn't help looking up at Kurt, being greeted with a brilliant smile and a look that could move mountains. Blaine smiled surely back at the boy he loved with all of his heart. When the next verse demanded to be sung, Blaine was surprised that his voice was not the one that was filling the room. His fingers stuttered slightly but he smiled as Kurt's own higher pitched and utterly beautiful voice took over the next couple verses. The song _was_ originally a duet, Blaine thought to himself as he continued gliding his fingers across the keys.

_I just can't get you off my mind_  
_And why would I even try?_  
_Cuz even when I close my eyes_  
_I dream about you all the time_

_I just always wanna have you right here by my side_  
_The future's near but never certain_  
_So please stay here for just tonight_

Their voices came together for the last several lines of the song, eyes never leaving the others. The two were oblivious to the fact that everyone in the room had stopped to stare at the pair with genuine smiles on their faces. Each and every person in the room knew that they would find a way back to each other. Soon.

_And even if the moon fell down tonight_  
_There'd be nothing to worry about at all_  
_Because you make the whole world shine_  
_As long as you're here everything will be alright_

_I musta done something right_  
_To deserve you in my life_  
_I musta done something right_  
_Along the way_

The room bursts out in applause as both Blaine and Kurt return to reality. Blaine holds Kurt gaze until the latter looks away shyly, a blush creeping up high on his cheeks. Blaine takes a deep breath, eyes quickly searching for Sam and Tina who give him encouraging nods, before he turns back to Kurt, who now has his feet planted on solid ground, staring at his hands with a small grin spread on his lips. Blaine's heart leaps as he walks closer to the boy, mustering the courage to tap him on the shoulder. Kurt looks up, startled out of his own daydream and is met with a serious-looking Blaine who nods toward the door, silently asking to talk to Kurt alone. Blaine watches as Kurt's eyes widen and his breathing hitches, but he nods and waits for Blaine to begin moving out of the room before he follows.

They walk out the door, standing oddly close to each other given the circumstances. The pair move slowly down the hall, waiting for the other to begin talking. They reach the end of the hall before Blaine takes a deep breath and stops in his tracks. Kurt continues walking a few paces before he realizes Blaine isn't beside him. He then stops, turns to see that Blaine had stopped, and moves quickly back to his side. Blaine could tell after all this time he still wasn't completely at ease with the hallways of McKinley High.

As Blaine mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do, he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach and his speeding heart rate. Kurt waited and waited for something to be said. He grew anxious and started to fidget before Blaine finally spoke up.

"What I need to say... it's going to take a lot of courage given everything we've been through. But before I get to what I really need to say, or rather, ask... I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. How sorry I am that I ever did something so unforgivable to the person I love most in this world. And I-"

"I forgave you, Blaine. Please, stop beating yourself up over it. Everybody makes mistakes and it took me a while to come to terms with that, but it's the truth," Kurt murmured, a sad look in his eyes. Blaine nodded, biting his lip hesitantly before continuing, albeit shakily.

"I-I love you, Kurt. More than anything. No matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you. You... You're it for me. You are my soul mate. The love of my life. And..." Blaine took in a shaky breath, willing the courage to continue. He toyed with the box in his pocket, itching to pull it out and get down on his knee and just to _do_ it. Just _ask_. But he was afraid. Kurt sensed his hesitance and lifted a finger to rest under Blaine's chin, lifting it until their eyes met.

And all it took was that one word. The one word he had uttered so many times to himself and to Kurt. The word that began everything. "Courage." Blaine nodded at him, smiling brightly before firmly grabbing the velvet box in his hand a pulling slightly away from Kurt. Though the ring still wasn't in Kurt's line of sight, he raked around in his head for the speech he had mentally written for just this moment, but found no traces of the words. So he decided to wing it. They say the best speeches are done off the top of your head, right?

"Kurt, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are what keeps me going each and every day. You are the sunshine of my life. You make everything I do or say or want, worth it. You make loving you so effortless and even if I wanted to, I could never stop. You are my world, Kurt. I could never get tired of looking into your beautiful blue eyes or touching your perfectly pale, porcelain skin. I could never get tired of just _looking_ at you." By this point, Kurt was already near tears. Blaine took him in, knowing now was his moment. He opened his hand slightly, the box coming into view as he dropped down onto one knee. Kurt gasped loudly, a hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"Oh my- Blaine, what-?" Blaine shook his head, asking him to let him finish. When Kurt didn't continue, Blaine did.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kurt. I want to wake up every morning laying next to you. I want to call you my husband. This doesn't mean we'd have to tie the knot right away. I can wait. I just want the satisfaction of having a ring on your finger and knowing _one day_, we'll be bound together forever. Because even after everything... You _still_ move me, Kurt." Blaine voice broke on the last line, all the emotions of their first kiss weighing down on both of them. "So... Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Will you make me the happiest person on this planet and marry me?" He held his breath for what felt like years, waiting for some semblance of an answer. Waiting for Kurt to say something, or move, or even breath. He waited and waited until he finally found his words.

"I- Blaine... I mean, how could I _not _say yes to that?" Kurt blurted. "I love you so much, Blaine. You know I do." Blaine was beaming.

"So..." he drawled. "Is that a yes?"

"I want to wait a few years at least... I don't want to make the mistake of marrying too young."

"But...?" Blaine pushed, all the while keeping the gleaming smile permanently attached to his face. Kurt rolled his eyes, cursing himself inwardly when the nonchalant action was ruled out by the tears that escaped his eyes.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you, Blaine," Kurt whispered, flashing a teary smile. Blaine squealed and hopped up into his arms, hugging him tightly before pulling back and connecting their lips for the first time in _way too long_. They melted into each other as tears mingled on their cheeks and tongues twined together in a long-awaited reunion. Their kiss was intermingled with small giggles between the two, arms being thrown around each other, creating as little space between them as possible.

When Kurt finally tore his lips away, he looked down at his left hand where he had lifted it to wiggle his fingers playfully at Blaine. Blaine chuckled, not even trying to contain the absolutely glee it brought him to see the playfulness and the love back in their lives. He gently took the simple silver band from the box before shakily grabbing Kurt's hand and sliding the ring into place. They grinned at each other before leaning in for another kiss, though this one was much more chaste, but still help the love of a thousand kisses combined. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Blaine. Forever."

"Forever," Blaine agreed, threading their fingers together before proceeding back down the hallway toward the choir room where many of their friends had stuck their heads around the corner to watch the scene play out. They all screamed and smiled as they pulled both boys in for hugs and congratulations. Blaine knew, from that moment, that everything would finally be okay again.


End file.
